theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Utter Stupidity (Scruffy-Canon)
This is a continuity featuring a (so long it'll never happen) series of games that Scruffy hopes to host. It features Marvel characters with their origins changed to fit the Star Wars Universe Avengers Games The games will go in a cycle. A game about an Avenger, one about Spiderman, and X-Men game, and then a Fantastic Four game. These are the Avengers games: Captain Republic: The First Avenger Nevets Sregor was a young man, living on coruscant, that wanted to fight in the clone wars, but couldn't because he was two frail and sickly. So, he was signed up for a special super soldier program, which turned him into Captain Republic. However, while working with ARC Trooper Bucky, Clone Commando Howler Squad (Including Seargent Fury, demolitions guy Dum Dum, sniper Gabe, and tech specialist Izzy), their training seargent Nagol, their pilot Grimm, and Republic Agent Yggep Retrac. Incredible Hulk Ecurb Rennab is a Republic scientist, who is caught in a Gamma explosion, mutating him into the Hulk. Soon other people, through various methods, undergoe similar mutations, including Refinnej Sretlaw, the She-Hulk, General Sueddath "Thunderbold" Ssor, the Red Hulk, Ytteb Ssor, the Red She-Hulk, and Kcir Senoj, A-Bomb. More characters and what the traitors are being treacherous for comming soon. Black Nexxu The Empire invades the remote jungle moon of Wakanda, but the Wakandans, and their leader T'Challa, are more advanced than the Empire thought. So, the empire convinces some of the leaders to turn traitor, and Black Nexxu must find the traitors before it's too late Hawkeye and Black Widow Notnilc Notrab, a sharpshooter from the circus is drafted into the Stormtrooper Corps and reassigned to a special operations unit, working alongside former Separatist assasin Ashatan Ffonamor and a clone commander from the Clone Wars, CC-2224, better known as Cody. Giant Man and Stinger One of Scruffy's games. It doesn't have a poster yet. Thor Thor is a member of a species called the asgardians worshipped as gods by the Ewoks. In reality, their supposed control over nature is purely technological, except for a mystical hammer that controls storms and can only be lifted by one who is worthy. Only one Asgardian was able to lift it: a man named Thor. It gave him incredible powers, but when the Empire discovered the Asgardian's space station, Asgard, they attacked, resulting in a situation similar to the one on Wakanda. Beskar Man Ynot Krats (I forgot the Mando'a word for strong and I'm to lazy to look it up, so Krats it is. If anyone knows what Mando'a for strong is, feel free to edit it in.) is a Mandalorian weapons producer. He is kidnapped by Imperial-allied insurgents and forced to design weapons for them. He creates himself a suit of powered armor to escape. He improves on the design and gives a more weaponized version to his friend Semaj "Seddy" Sedohr. However, others attempt to replicate it including the imperial stooge Beskar Patriot and the Hutt-allied Crimson Dynamo. Avengers: Galaxy's Mightiest Heroes Captain Republic, Hulk, Black Nexxu, Hawkeye, Giant Man, Black Widow, Thor, Stinger, and Beskar Man are assembled into a Rebel strike team to fight the empire. Later they are joined by Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, and Tigra. But, some of them are captured by shape-shifting imperial-allied aliens called the Skrulls. Who do you trust? Spider-Man Games The Amazing Spider-Man Retep Rekrap is a coruscanti student who is bitten by a radioactive spider. Learning that with great power comes great responsibilty from his Uncle Neb, he becomes a hero, using special webslingers of his own design. An alliance of villains gathers to stop him, but some of them are loyal to him. They are led by the Green Goblin and include Doctor Calamari (Doctor Octopus), Cletus Cassidy (The symbiotes haven't been discovered yet, so no Venom or Carnage), Black Cat, Horn (Rhino), Bird of Prey (Vulture), Shocker, and enigmatic crime lord the Kingpin. NOTE: the story is about Spider-Man, but the characters will be villains. The Spectacular Spider-Man Spider-Man teams up with overlooked and street-level heroes to take down the Green Goblin. Their number includes Daredevil, Ekul Egac, Iron Fist, Moon Knight, Ghost Rider, Falcon, War Machine, Iceman, and She-Hulk. Secret Wars A mysterious being transports heroes and villains to an empty world to see who would emerge victorious. Spider-Man leads the heroes against the villains and gets a black costume along the way (Venom will appear in the conclusion). The other heroes are Captain Republic, Hulk, Thor, Beskar Man, Hawkeye, Cyclops, Wolverine, Naej Yerg, Storm, Beast, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, the Human Torch, the Thing, the Silver Surfer, Daredevil, Ecul Egac, Iron Fist, Ghost Rider, and She-Hulk. But some of them have fallen under Doctor Doom's mind control! Can the hereos find the traitors? Spider-Man: Symbiotes Among Us Spider-Man realizes that his costume is alive and controlling him. He gathers together a group of heroes and villains (The winners of the first two games) to find anyone else that's been taken over by a symbiote. Note: Cletus Cassidy has to survive ASM, because he becomes Carnage here. X-Men Games X-Men Origins: Wolverine X-Men: First Class X-Men: Apocalypse X-Men: Phoenix X-Men: Days of Future Past Fantastic Four Games Fantastic 4: Doomed Fantastic 4: Negative Zone Fantastic 4: Galactus